outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Voyager
Voyager is the third novel in the ''Outlander'' series by Diana Gabaldon. The story centers on a time-travelling 20th-century doctor Claire Fraser and her 18th-century Scottish husband Jamie Fraser. Plot Summary The year is 1968, and Claire has just discovered, with the help of Roger Wakefield, that her husband Jamie Fraser may not have died at the Battle of Culloden, an assumption she has held for twenty years. As Claire, her daughter Brianna, and Roger track Jamie through the historical record, Claire is torn between her duty as a mother and her desire to return to Jamie. For his part, Jamie finds himself not well pleased that the British refused to kill him after the failed Rising, and must instead find his own way forward, his wife gone and his country devastated by war and famine. After twenty years apart, Claire casts herself through the mysterious stone circle once more and travels back to the 18th century to find Jamie, unsure of exactly what or who she will find when she does. Timeline of Significant Events |-|18th century= for trading, and Claire finds herself the accidental owner of a slave. *At sea, the Artemis is attacked by pirates. Claire suffers a deep wound on her arm, slashed by a cutlass, and suffers a fever afterwards. She uses some of her precious penicillin to fight the infection. *The Artemis puts ashore on Jamaica, and Ishmael, a man from the pirate ship, leaves with Temeraire, the slave bought on Barbados. Jamie and Claire make their way to Jared's plantation, Blue Mountain House, ten miles from Kingston. They prepare to attend the governor's reception. *At the governor's mansion, Claire sees Jamie leave the main event to speak privately with Lord John Grey, and is shocked to see the latter's look of longing toward Jamie as they embrace. *A lady is murdered in the retiring room, and Mr. Willoughby is a prime suspect. While Jamie is away being questioned, Claire demands that Lord John explain how he knows Jamie, and about William. *Jamie and Claire visit Rose Hall, and are surprised to find that Mistress Abernathy is an old acquaintance. They do what they can to search for Young Ian, but find no sign of him. *Returning later with backup, Jamie and the other men search for Ian, while Claire goes into Rose Hall manor and finds the Reverend Archibald Campbell, who confronts her about Jamie's role in his sister's ordeal during the Rising. He also tells Claire about a prophecy made by the Brahan Seer regarding the Frasers of Lovat. Mr. Willoughby/Yi Tien Cho makes a sudden appearance, and accuses Campbell of murdering Mina Alcott at the governor's reception, as well as the other women of Edinburgh killed by "The Fiend". Yi Tien Cho kills the reverend, and admits he was the one that betrayed Jamie to Sir Percival Turner. *Claire looks for Jamie and finds a crocodile, along with Ishmael and the other escaped slaves of the island gathering for some kind of ceremony. Margaret Campbell is among them, and she acts as a kind of oracle, speaking in the voices of those unseen. Margaret speaks to Claire, joined by Jamie, in the voice of their daughter, Brianna. *With information from Ishmael, Jamie and Claire leave for Hispaniola to seek out a cave called Abandawe, where Geillis has allegedly taken Ian. They find the boy, and Claire kills Geillis in the struggle to save him, though she is deeply unnerved by the sound of the time passage in the cave. *Sighting the Porpoise yet again on their trail, the Frasers leave with their companions on the governor's pinnace, but the little boat is no match for the Porpoise's speed, nor yet for the approaching hurricane. The Porpoise is decimated by the violent sea, killing all hands, and the pinnace eventually succumbs as well. Jamie and Claire float ashore and take refuge with a family, only to discover the storm had swept them all the way from the Carribean to the coast of the Royal Colony of Georgia. }} |-|20th century= 1968 *May 2: Roger MacKenzie reveals what he has discovered about Jamie's fate – that is, Roger believes he has found evidence that Jamie did not die at Culloden – and Claire gives him permission to continue searching for Jamie in the historical record. *June 2: In the wee hours of the morning, Claire finds a document placing Jamie at Ardsmuir Prison. *August: Claire, Roger and Brianna visit Loch Ness *September: Claire returns to Boston and resigns her position at the hospital, visits Joe Abernathy, settles her accounts for Brianna with regard to her money and the house in Furey Street, and takes her leave of the place, her memories of life with Frank, and the luxuries of the twentieth century. *October: Claire returns to Scotland and makes preparations to go through the stones at Craigh na Dun. She leaves on the eve of Samhain, October 31. Outlander: Season Three Voyager was adapted for the third season of the Outlander television series, which originally aired starting September 2017. It consisted of thirteen episodes. Book Covers Voyager-tv-tie-in.jpg|2017 STARZ TV tie-in cover Voyager.png|US hardback, US paperbacks, and UK paperback External Resources *Point of view guide – A chapter-by-chapter breakdown of character points of view. Includes dates for chapters when noted. References See also es:Viajera Category:Novels in the Outlander series Category:Novels Category:Books